japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chris
Chris is the daughter of Dartz, and Lona. She is also the granddaughter of Ironheart. She is a princess of Atlantis, and has a pet wolf named Skye. Background Chris is the daughter and princess of the king and queen of Atlantis.Including the granddaughter of Ironheart. A few years after the Orcichalcos arrived, people of Atlantis started turning into monsters, including Iona, who was then killed by Dartz. Believing people to be evil, Dartz made it his mission to wipe out the people of the city. Dartz asked Ironheart and Chris to join him, but they both refused. In response he unleashed a number of Orichalcos Soldiers on them. Ironheart, Chris and Skye led a group of refugees from the city to the nearby mountains. Here Ironheart searched for the creatures of ancient power, the knights Timaeus,Critias and Hermos. Together they fought in a battle against Dartz. However neither side was victorious. Personality Appearance She is a little girl wit light pale skin,and has red hair. Personality She is a sweet person,who cares about her family. She also risks her own life to protect her allies. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters Background Chris is the daughter and princess of the king and queen of Atlantis.Including the granddaughter of Ironheart. A few years after the Orcichalcos arrived, people of Atlantis started turning into monsters, including Iona, who was then killed by Dartz. Believing people to be evil, Dartz made it his mission to wipe out the people of the city. Dartz asked Ironheart and Chris to join him, but they both refused. In response he unleashed a number of Orichalcos Soldiers on them. Ironheart, Chris and Skye led a group of refugees from the city to the nearby mountains. Here Ironheart searched for the creatures of ancient power, the knights Timaeus,Critias and Hermos. Together they fought in a battle against Dartz. However neither side was victorious. Waking the Dragons Saga Chris' spirit along with Ironheart and Skye's continued to live on. They met Yami Yugi, who was chosen to wield Timaeus in his card form "The Eye of Timaeus". Ironheart and Chris saved him and Tea Gardner from the wreckage of crashed train. Yami was unable to Summon Timaeus after he allowed Yugi Muto's soul to be taken by playing 'The Seal of Orichalcos". Ironheart and Chris worked out a way to help Yami Yugi overcome this. They took him to a plain of lost souls, where he faced Yugi in a Duel. Afterwards when Yami Yugi was confronted by an Orichalcos Soldier, Chris raced down on Skye's back to give him back the "Timaeus" card. However she is struck by one of Dartz's lightning bolts. She manages to hand Yami Yugi the card, before her spirit is killed once more. When Yugi Yugi defeated Dartz and the Great Leviathan. Dartz was reunited with her in the spirit realm. Relationships Dartz Ironheart Skye Yami Yugi Tea Gardner Timaeus Critias Hermos Knownable Relatives *Dartz (father) *Lona (mother/decreased) *Ironheart (grandfather) *Skye (pet wolf) Trivia *She doesn't appear in the manga. Voice Actresses Japanese : Chieko Higuchi (ancident times) , Tomomi Yachi (present time) English : Veronica Taylor Gallery